srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Aldvarian Amulet
General Information The quest is triggered randomly after selling one or more Aldvarian Artifacts to the sage Hirwyrn at the Westgard Library in Talinus. However, the main body of the quest takes place in Tar Lake in the Griffon Crags in Central Tysa. Tips * You can quit without saving and reload to make this adventure trigger. * Skill in Woodsmanship helps. * Weapons with bonuses against undead foes help. Map Level 1 * E - Entrance * G - Crypt Guards * T - The Tomb where the boss lies Walkthrough * To avail of the quest, you must have at least 1 Aldvarian Artifact, and then sell it to Hirwyrn, one of the sages in Talinus's Westgard Library. At this point, the quest may or may not activate immediately. If it does, Hirwyrn will approach you to offer the quest as you are about to leave the library. If it does not, then you may try anew after acquiring another Aldvarian Artifact, or (if you have saved your game prior to selling your Aldvarian Artifact) quit then revert your game and retry the sale. * Upon initiating the quest, Hirwyrn confides to you that his scholarly efforts have unearthed the location of an ancient artifact that he wishes to acquire. The artifact - an Aldvarian amulet of stone in the shape of a serpent's head - though non-magical, is of historical interest to the sage, and he will reward you with 25 Battle Markers for its recovery. Hirwyrn has deciphered that the amulet is in an ancient Aldvari tomb on an island "that stabs into the sky like a great blade" in Tar Lake in the nearby Griffon Crags. Accept the quest. * Leave the city, then travel through Central Tysa, the Griffon Crags, and thence to Tar Lake. * At the shores of Tar Lake, you discern the sword-shaped island (which you plainly call 'Sword Island') in the center of the vast tar pits. Make your way on foot to the island, watching out for unsafe patches of ground: After completely crossing the lake to Sword Island once, thereafter Woodsmanship skill allows you to quickly retrace your steps across the lake (with no need for checks). * Arriving on Sword Island, you are confronted by 7 to 18 Tar Men before you can do anything else. You may either: ** Fight them one at a time. . You are able to use restoration between each fight. After dispatching all the Tar Men, you receive an additional 16 general XP for each Tar Man defeated. Or... ** Flee. You leave the island and cross back to the shores of Tar Lake. If you return to Sword Island, you will have to confront the Tar Men again. * After defeating the Tar Men you find and descend into the tomb wherein the amulet lies. The crypt is adorned with engravings of a crowned, sword-wielding man standing between two bent trees. There is an inscription on the floor of the entrance. If you have the skill of Lore, then you can read it: "...as seven yet stand, so shall my rest be eternal..." ** Go to each of the 7 chambers containing a sarcophagus of a crypt guardian. A chain-clad, sword-wielding undead warrior emerges from the sarcophagus. You can either: *** Fight. You have to defeat a plus 32 general XP. There is a medium-to-large loot drop. Or... *** Flee. You escape with no known consequences and can come back and fight later. ** In the southern chamber of the eastern passage is an ornate stone sarcophagus. As hinted at by the inscription, it can only be opened after defeating the seven Skeleton Tomb Guardians. The sarcophagus is/was the resting place of the crypt's final occupant who rises to confront you. You can either: *** Fight. The undead lord, still wearing an iron crown and wielding an iron scepter, emanates power and dread. plus 256 general XP and loot. Or... *** Try to flee. * Inside the sarcophagus is the object of your quest, the Serpent's Head Amulet. You also receive a further 32 XP. * If you are wearing The Ring of Motley Wonder, it reacts to the now empty sarcophagus. A set of steps appears leading down. See Sword Island. * Exit the tomb, leave Sword Island, and bring the amulet to Hirwyrn in Talinus to claim your promised reward of 25 Battle Markers. You also receive a further 512 XP. Rewards *848+ general XP *120+ combat XP *Items and gold from 7 medium loot drops and one big loot drop *25 Battle Markers